A Tale of Two Men
by ASHburgers
Summary: There was a time when he could have simply been Dr. Jonathan Crane. CranexOC, ScarecrowxOC
1. Chapter 1

Fav/Follow/Review

Part 1/5

* * *

A storm was brewing early Thursday morning in Gotham city. Darkness enhanced each steely building, a fitting scene for a horror film. It was an appropriate welcome for the svelte body that leaned against the window.

 **Home sweet home.**

Connecticut had its fair share of dark days, but lush greenery seemed to offset any feelings of gloom. It was peaceful there, a good place to work in university research after initially completing the program. An even better place to test serums and toxins on rural farmers no one would miss.

Beads of rain coated the hotel window obscuring his reflection a bit. Navy blue suit, crisp white buttoned down shirt, a pair of dark loafers that matched his deep chestnut colored briefcase, and raven locks neatly parted. The lanky, greasy, teenager that once was Jonathan Crane looked nearly unrecognizable. His height and glasses gave him away, although he traded the large black-rimmed spectacles for elegant clear framed ones.

 **Wow, we almost look normal.**

 _We are normal._

 **You're right, Johnny. They're the ones who aren't normal.**

The scarecrow grew stronger everyday. At first a kind friend, the only friend a suburban boy living on the outskirts of Gotham had. Years of abuse turned his friend hard and angry with those who hurt him. Seething rage took control sometimes, but while studying psychology at Gotham University and completing his Ph.D. at Yale, Dr. Crane felt he learned essential skills to cope with the scarecrow's ever looming presence. It took 28 years, but he finally knew when to feign stoic Dr. Crane and when to be the menacing monster obsessed with fear.

 **Don't forget your tie, Johnny boy.**

Today he had to be the former. If he were ever going to enhance his fear serums, it'd have to be on a population of degenerates in a place with questionable ethics. Arkham Asylum was known for negligent care and unfortunate relapses of their patients. At least, until a year ago...

 **She isn't special Johnny, you are.**

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 **We didn't come all this way for her.**

 _I know that. I'm just-_

 **Excited to see her?**

 _What do you think?_

 **She probably won't even remember you, ya know?**

A dim pain rooted in his chest.

 _Yeah._

 **After what you did, why would she want to?**

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. A nasty habit he perfected behind soft-pursed lips. The mannerism was equivalent to a duck treading water.

 _I got it._

 **Aw, lighten up, Johnny boy. We'll make sure she never forgets you. The whole town won't either once we're done. They're filthy insects, all of them.**

With a spritz of deep musk scented cologne, black umbrella in one hand and briefcase in the other, Dr. Jonathan Crane ventured out. Arkham was generous enough to pay for his accommodations and it was conveniently within walking distance of the site.

 **It's showtime.**

* * *

Security was quite comprehensive, requiring Crane provide two forms of identification, undergo a metal detector screening, and sign a waiver relinquishing liability in case of "patient uprising". The last bit excited the scarecrow.

 _Such a warm welcome._ Crane silently mused.

Once inside, he followed the e-mail's instructions to take the elevator to the 8th floor. The elevator was sizable, but packed with bodies ranging from nurses to patients.

 **Ugh, someone is touching me.**

 _I can't help it. It's a busy place._

Each floor required a stop, much to both Crane's and scarecrow's annoyance.

"5th floor." Alerted the robotic announcer.

 **Every fucking floor has a stop.**

"Pardon me, excuse me." Called out a soft feminine voice. It immediately caught Crane's attention simultaneously triggering a dry lump to form in his throat. He hastily looked to find the source of the sound. One of the bodies littering the elevator attempted to wriggle her way out. She was young and had a blush colored dress on up to her knees, beige kitten heels, an oversized beige bag with red lining on one arm while her other displayed a draped folded white coat in the crux of her elbow.

 **Sloppy. That'll wrinkle.**

It was a bit of a balancing act. She held a bag of chocolate kisses in one hand. The free hand attempted to push her bang to the side and out of her face, allowing Crane to get a good look of light gold and opal earrings. They radiated beautifully against the color of her long wavy hair, which was a mixture of brown and blonde highlights worn down. The colors exuded warmth. Kind bystanders held the elevator doors back so she could awkwardly exit the steel box.

 _That's new._

 **Your erection?**

The stoic figure glanced down with internal embarrassment. The sight of this familiar woman caused a slight stirring in his arousal. Practicing mindful listening to each sound in the elevator allowed him to swiftly calm himself.

 _The hair was new._

After arriving to the 8th floor, Jonathan made his way to the director's office and checked in. An older man with grey hair welcomed him at the receptionist desk and buzzed Dr. Bryan Neil.

Dr. Neil gregariously entered the room and immediately shook Jonathan's hand with vigorous force. Had the elderly receptionist not been used to such a theatrical display, he would have found the sight bizarre. The Doctor was a portly pale man appearing in his 40's. He wore a black suit with his white coat atop and an odd pairing of sneakers below. Dr. Neil seemed to follow Crane's critical gaze and let out a hearty laugh.

"Trust me, they come in handy on inpatient. You never know who you'll be running after..." He moved closer to Jonathan with an animated look of terror on his face and whispered

"Or who you'll be running from!"

 **Ok. This guy is annoying.**

 _Quiet._

Suddenly Dr. Neil burst out laughing and slapped his knee.

"Oh don't worry, son! It's just a bit of hazing. Between us, we've only had two applicants for this position. The other candidate doesn't nearly compare to the accolades of a Yale man such as yourself."

Crane forced himself to smile as if pleased with Dr. Neil's revelation.

 _How anti-climatic_

 **It'll be easier this way. Besides, who would willingly want to work in this shit hole?**

 _She seems to like it._

 **Is** ** _she_** **going to be a problem?**

 _What?_

I said I've scheduled a tour of the facility before we head for the staff interview at noon. Is heading to the other units going to be a problem for your schedule?

Crane let out a low chuckle and threw his head back in a charismatic fashion, pleasing Dr. Neil.

 **That's right. Sell it.**

"Why, I'd love a tour."

Crane listened on as Dr. Neil explained the hospital set-up, feigning ignorance and maintaining interest. In truth, he knew nearly everything about the facility already. The 8th floor where Crane would be working was home to administration in the west wing and the inpatient offices on the east. On the 7th floor was the actual living area of the inpatient unit. Patients ranged from cases of medical mismanagement and substance overdose to temporary holding of the more _popular_ criminals of Gotham. After being stabilized, patients were transferred to either the lock-down intensive unit in the basement or referred to residential programs for either substance abuse on the 6th floor or trauma on the 5th. Then there were outpatient programs on the 4th floor. Any floor lower contained more administrative offices, the cafeteria, and medical care for physical health.

"Is there any program you'd like to see more of?"

Crane nonchalantly ran a hand through his silky hair and spoke in a drawl, not wanting to appear overly eager now that he already established rapport with his guide.

"I read that the trauma program was headed by a young psychologist and that there have been _extraordinary_ changes underway since. Perhaps we could take a look there?"

Dr. Neil's eyes were beaming with pride.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Ali. She has been such a pleasant addition to the team. Please, right this way!"

 **Are we really doing this?**

 _Why not? It could be useful for us._

 **IF she doesn't remember...**

 _Didn't you see her in the elevator? She seems vibrant...not weighted down by hurt._

 **So you think-**

 _There's only one way to find out._

 **Huh, all right Johnny. Lead the way.**

Crane found himself once again facing the hallway of the 5th floor and casually strolled out of the elevator. Dr. Neil guided Crane through the serene colored hallway filled with pictures of flowers, clouds, and other depictions of nature.

"This doors leads to her office."

It was adjacent to the nursing station, but didn't require any other security. Crane was surprised at how accessible she was, but then his eyes wandered to the hauntingly familiar plaque on her door and tore him from any other thoughts.

It was a small light-colored wooden sign. Blackbirds were hand painted at the corners. It read "The doctor is out".

Crane pursed his full lips and removed his glasses, coming closer to the worn sign. The action prompted a brief flashback.

 _I told you I didn't need anything for my birthday! I can't accept this._

 _Jonathan knew she worried about his finances. It used to embarrass him, but he found ways around being of limited means._

 _"I made it myself. One of the only good things I learned how to do back on the farm."_

 _"Are you sure? " The girl bit her lip, clearly torn between humility and excitement over receiving the unexpected gift._

 _"Trust me. It'll come in handy one day."_

 **Don't get all sentimental on us.**

 _But sh-_

"I admit it's a little tattered, but Dr. Ali insists on adding character to her office." Dr. Neil let out a hearty laugh.

 **Is he always this Jolly? We might have to shoot him now.**

Crane stifled a smirk.

"Ah, she must still be in group. Very hands on I must say. It should be ending in a few minutes. Right around this corner." The plump fellow lead Crane to another door with a glass window. He could make out some patients sitting in the room with some murmurs and muffled...laughter?

 **These people are nuts.**

"They seem to be having a good time. Is that typical of her patients?" Crane cocked an eyebrow, but remained fixated on the window. She appeared to be laughing as she struggled to speak, a sticky dark substance coating her mouth.

"Oh, yes. There are groups for processing trauma that do tend to be heavy, as you can imagine, but her coping skills based groups typically end well. Dr. Ali's patients have taken a real liking to her."

Dr. Ali swallowed the substance completely and got up to collect what appeared to be foil wrappers. Suddenly a gaunt face appeared in the window startling Crane, though he masked it well. With a twist of the knob, seven patients of varying demographics filed out. He coyly watched, taking in each body as a potential specimen for later.

 **Look at this goldmine!**

 _I'm aware._

"Mindful eating, eh. That's what you need to do more of, Lisa!" A patient spoke in a harsh tone, patronizing whoever Lisa was.

 **What a little shit.**

Crane quietly closed his hands into fists, the pull of hatred from scarecrow over someone being bullied was strong, but laughter followed the patient and a middle-aged petite woman just tussled the younger patient's hair in a playful fashion. His grip relaxed.

 _They're just friends._

 **You know there's no such thing.**

"Don't forget rounds are this afternoon! See you in a bit!"

The gorgeous woman curtly nodded to her patients as they exited the lavender sitting room. Afterwards, she turned to her colleague accompanied by a somewhat familiar silhouette in the doorway.

"Good morning Dr. Neil and?" She narrowed her eyes and cautiously stepped forward.

"Dr. Ali, I'd like to introduce you to-" But before another word was spoken, Dr. Ali's features swiftly changed from curiosity to enthusiasm. She called out at once in disbelief, shaking her head as if to test reality.

"Jonathan? Jonathan Crane!"

Her smile was full of warmth and genuine excitement.

 _She remembers and she's happy to see me?_

 **Well, that's a surprise.**

Before Dr. Crane could respond, slim arms enveloped him, her golden brown locks swaying with the motion. Being so close to her, he couldn't help but take in her scent.

 _She smells like sunshine_

 **It's disgusting.**

 _Liar._

Struggling to find words, Dr. Crane finally mustered a bemused smile.

"Hello, Nadia." With a bit of fumbling, he managed to place his hands gently on the small of her back.

 **Woah, aren't we handsy?**

 _I can't help it. She's shorter, even in those heels..._

 **Oh, Johnny. You naughty boy!**

He banished the scarecrow in favor of this fleeting moment with his old, _friend_? No, they had always been more than that. For a few seconds they remained in a close embrace. It wasn't until Dr. Neil cleared his throat, reminding the duo of his presence that the veil of momentary bliss lifted

 **Let's kill him first.**

 _Calm down._

Nadia initiated their return to decorum, acknowledging her colleague's discomfort. Usually she was extremely skilled at feeling the air around her, but she was utterly surprised to see her old friend. Once completely withdrawn from her tall counterpart, she glanced towards Dr. Neil, unable to hide a slight pink that graced her tan cheeks. Crane greedily savored her flush.

"Well, Bryan. I'm-" She placed a hand to her forehead panting, the smile never escaping her face.

 _She's so full of life._

 **Focus on what we're here for.**

"I'm- I'm sorry. I know the _doctor_ , actually." The way she said doctor revealed a mix of admiration and pride in her voice. It took Crane aback hearing such recognition.

 **Say something, idiot.**

"Yes, we went to undergrad together at Gotham University."

Dr. Neil clapped his hands once more, a display of friendliness.

"Is that so! Well, you should be aware of his interview today at noon for the inpatient position."

Nadia's eyes widened with elation as she placed one hand on her hip.

"Oh, that's right! I heard there was a candidate for interview today, but didn't know who it was. I usually stay out of inpatient. It get's pretty busy down here in residential."

Dr. Neil gestured to Crane and spoke.

"Of course. I was just giving Dr. Crane here a tour of the building and your program."

Nadia nodded gingerly.

"Yes, a residential treatment program for post traumatic stress disorder and comorbid conditions with trauma. Our average length of stay for program completion is three months and we work diligently to make sure folks leave here with jobs, housing, even connections with family members."

 **As if we didn't know about it already...**

 _Hush_ **.**

 **Why? So you can ogle some more at this annoying cunt?**

 _I'll have none of that!_

"Jonathan?" Her soft voice snapped him out of the internal dialogue.

"I apologize, I was just taking it all in. What were you saying?" His icy blue eyes regained composure as he turned to lock with the deep brown of hers. If he hadn't known better, she seemed to be dazed as well.

 **Well what do you know, Johnny boy? Someone thinks you're a handsome fella!**

 _Don't be absurd._

"I said, what do you think?" Her hands dove into the pockets of her white coat as she stiffened her posture, mimicking pride.

"I think it's amazing here. Perhaps we should work together to enhance discharge options from the inpatient unit for patients who would benefit from intensive trauma treatment." He glanced at Dr. Neil who was beaming with pleasure at program initiatives that could elevate Arkham Asylums reputation.

"That is, of course, if I should be fortunate enough to join the team."

Dr. Neil clapped a hand to Crane's shoulder and sighed.

"Well, we really love young blood. Ever since Dr. Ali joined the team and a few of our social workers we've had great patient care reports and even higher discharge rates with non-repeat offenders!"

 **We need to fix that.**

A smirk played across Crane's face, drawing suspicion from Nadia that went unnoticed by either doctor in front of her.

"I personally think you'll fit in just fine. Dr. Ali, will you be joining us for the interview?"

She looked down at her rose-gold colored watch and shook her head solemnly.

"Unfortunately I have a meeting with outpatient care services, but let it be known that Jonathan" She flashed another heart stopping smile his way.

"That _Dr. Crane_ is extremely skilled in diagnostic impressions and would be a wonderful addition to the inpatient program. He has a real understanding of patients' wounds. How and what it is they feel, even fear."

 _She really thinks that about me?_

 **Well, she's a tart, but she's right.**

The feigned composure shifted and Jonathan felt like the unsure teenager he was when they first met. A look of gratitude mixed with surprise flooded his face. Nadia took notice and rubbed his arm.

"I really hope you get the position, Jonathan. I'd love to work together. If... ** _when_** you get the job..." She gave Dr. Neil a wink.

"I'll take you out to lunch to celebrate. My treat!" With that she turned on her heels and waved goodbye at both men.

"Now that's a strong recommendation from our trauma program manager. I'll be sure to bring it up during the staff interview. Not that you need it, son!"

Crane smiled absently at the blubbering man. Today was a victory. Not only was the position a sure shot, but Nadia recognized him and she appeared to enjoy his presence. Something not a lot of people do once they see the real him.

The scarecrow inwardly laughed in triumph.

 **She could be more useful than I thought.**

 _No. We won't hurt her again._

 **Did it ever occur to you that she doesn't remember?**

 _It doesn't matter._

 **And why the fuck not?**

 _Because I do._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fav/Follow/Review**

 **Part 2/5**

* * *

"And over here is your office. I know it doesn't have any windows, but with a dreary place like Gotham, you aren't missing out on any views." The same elderly receptionist, Mr. Hernandez, placed one of Jonathan's boxes near a desk to the left. To the right stood a large file cabinet with empty folders for Crane to organize his new patients' charts however he liked. In the center was a mahogany desk and computer accompanied by a printer. It was a minimalist setting, but it would do. Besides, the good doctor yearned to spend a vast majority of his time in the basement with the _real_ criminals.

 **Let's pay them a visit tonight.**

 _You're like a child._

 **You know you want to test the serum. See their fears.**

 _In time._

"Anything else I can help you with Dr. Crane?" Mr. Hernandez was positioned in a provocative manner by the door and gave Crane a wink, depicting a true silver fox.

Jonathan pressed his lips in a formal smile. "No, Mr. Hernandez. Thank you for the assistance thus far."

"No problem! Please come get me if you need... _anything_...Dr. Crane."

 **He wants to fuck.**

Crane rolled his eyes.

 _Unfortunately, I don't have time for those sorts of ventures._

 **Would it be the same if goldie-locks came strutting through your door?**

His breath hitched. Ever since interview day he kept having dreams of Nadia. Those dreams weren't always tame.

 **C'mon, it's a big desk. She's got some curves. Can't you imagine all the positions we could take her from?**

Against his better judgment, Jonathan closed his eyes and pictured Nadia in her previous blush dress, only shorter, sitting on top of his desk with her chest out, lips full and pursed begging for a kiss.

The uncomfortable pull below within his dress pants ended such a lovely daydream and he once again opened his eyes.

 **Killjoy.**

Alone. No patients were scheduled today providing a chance to "settle in" as Neil put it. For now, Jonathan decided the best course of action would be sifting through patient files to prepare for therapy sessions later in the week. With a sigh, he sat down at his desk and looked through medical records on the computer, printing out pages for physical copies should the need arise.

 **Ooooo this one thinks he's the mad hatter.**

 _He's also a pedophile._

The scarecrow's anger swelled inside him. He'd hoped murdering his grandmother would end the nightmares. It wasn't until he experimented on himself that he found a way to mask the fear. In it's place however, was rage at any triggers of his previous abuse.

 **This world is filled with sick fucks, Johnny.**

 _This city quite possibly holds the sickest._

 **Perfect place to get our hands dirty.**

Most of the day went on in the same fashion. Arkham's newest psychologist reviewed peculiar cases and engaged in internal dialogue on who should be the first of the scarecrow's victims. Hours of research and limited mobility started to take their toll. Jonathan cracked his neck to the side, feeling stiff in the chair until a knock beckoned for more strenuous movement.

 **God I hope it's not that jolly fat imbecile.**

 _Be nice._

Jonathan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before opening the door. To his surprise, the figure that greeted him was smaller, though just as joyful.

"Oh, good! I wasn't sure if you had already left for lunch." Her hand rested on the doorframe while her head tilted up to face him with a smile.

 **Just what the doctor ordered eh, Johnny boy?**

 _It is a pleasant surprise._

"Perhaps I should get a sign to let others know when I'm in." He smirked at her, feeling confident, her blush exciting him.

"So you've seen it?" She hummed.

"I have." Crane took a step closer to her, inches away from her face.

 **Fuck. Stop feeling things.**

 _I can handle this._

"In any case, Dr. Ali. To what do I owe this pleasure?" His voice was calm, almost careless. It was a stark shift from their initial flirtations.

Her smile faltered a bit, a slight look of disappointment claimed its place. Ever the optimist, she continued with her mission for this afternoon visit.

"Well, don't you remember? I promised you we'd celebrate!

Memories from two weeks ago played through his brain. Jonathan clicked his tongue and smiled.

"Ah, yes. Please forgive me. I've been preoccupied with settling in here. I must have forgotten."

 **You forgot?**

 _I didn't think she was serious._

Nadia placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in understanding.

"Right. There's definitely a lot to review. Arkham makes sure we're extremely diligent with our paperwork to avoid any, well, to be honest issues that this place is so renowned for."

"I heard those issues have been well on their way to extinction. At least, since you arrived."

"Oh, so you were familiar with my work?" Nadia's eyebrow rose with suspicion.

 **What's that about?**

 _She's fishing._

 **Then don't take the bait.**

"Somewhat. So, where are we headed for lunch?" He gave her a toothy grin and though apprehensive, Nadia pushed off from the doorframe and led the way.

 **"Arkham's finest; the cafeteria."**

They made their way to the cafeteria with casual remarks on Jonathan's move and re-adjustment to Gotham. Upon arriving to the cafeteria, Nadia secured a small table in the back.

"The Narrows, Jonathan? This place pays a lot. Why are you staying in that area of Gotham?"

He furrowed his brows in agitation. Did she think he still didn't have money?

 **That bitch thinks we're broke. Is she blind? Look at us! Our suit, our watch, our damn designer loafers!**

Nadia seemed to take notice.

" I mean, look at you. I barely recognized you the other day. You'd stick out like a sore thumb there and I just don't want you to get robbed or worse." An air of authentic concern followed her words.

 **Huh, nice save. She's good at that.**

 _At what?_

 **Pretending to care.**

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Narrows are actually undergoing gentrification. Maybe you should come and see for yourself."

Nadia rolled her eyes and dismissed the comment, which slightly wounded Crane.

"Still, its not the safest place to be."

 **It is for us.**

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I like having a place far from work. Allows me to have a different life outside of this." He waved a hand in the air gesturing to the Asylum.

 **Good lie.**

"Interesting. I've always known you to be obsessed with your work. New look, new attitude, I wonder what else has changed?" She let out a gentle giggle.

Things were getting too personal and the attention disturbed him.

"Enough about me. Shouldn't we get in line for food?"

Nadia's entire body perked up. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Actually, I have a surprise."

She dove into her large beige bag and pulled out two sandwiches in neatly rapped parchment and a white container. Jonathan smiled genuinely, allowing his lips to part at the nostalgic sight.

"Hmm, from the looks of it I think you already know what this is."

 **This cheap bitch.**

 _I need you to disappear right now._

 **You can't get rid of-**

 _GO._

He let out a low chuckle.

" Is this really what I think it is?"

"Let's see. Pumpkin butter and jam on pumpernickel and green apple slices. We used to have these once a week at the library, remember?"

"Of course I do." For the first time all day, Nadia felt warmth in his voice.

Rainy days in the library with Nadia were Jonathan's favorite. They barely spoke to one another and her nose was always stuck in a book, but he would steal occasional glances, taking in her features. It was exciting how relaxed she allowed herself to be in front of him. A beautiful, kind, girl who actually wanted to be near him. It was nothing like high school.

Jonathan took library trips as an excuse to memorize Nadia. He memorized the way she sat crisscross on the chairs. How she always pulled her hair back in a messy bun when challenged by a particularly complex course. How she wore reading glasses when it was going to be a serious study day and how she left her hair in a loose braid while wearing oversized hoodies whenever studying was an excuse to nap away from the dorms. Young Crane didn't have much money back then, even with the scholarships. Nadia's sandwiches were a nice break from budgeting and another reminder of her compassion.

 **People aren't kind, Johnny. You know that.**

 _Why can't you give me a moment of peace?_

 **I'm helping you. Play it cool. Don't get wrapped up in feelings.**

Despite the stirrings in his chest, Jonathan took the scarecrow's advice. His icy blue eyes starred with indifference, masking the emotion.

"Yes, that was so long ago."

Nadia wasn't an expert at masking emotion, but she was an expert at reading people. She gave a weak smile, noting his reservation and pressed on.

"Hey, if they aren't as good as you remember I'll go pick you up anything you want from Patty over there." She gestured to the woman behind the messy kitchen counter. Jonathan looked over and cringed.

"No, need. I trust you haven't lost your touch."

She hadn't. Despite feigning indifference, Crane couldn't stop himself from greedily inhaling the sandwich, drawing out more giggles from his lunch mate.

"Thank you for the compliment."

He became self-conscious again.

 _This is Nadia. Nadia! You can let your guard down a little._

"I apologize. I haven't been the best company today, have I?"

Her eyes softened touched by the familiar self-doubt she recognized in their youth. She reached her hand out to lie upon his.

"Jonathan...I think you're wonderful company. It's just, I have to confess." She bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. After several seconds of silence she mustered the courage to speak.

"I want to know what happened."

 **This bitch knows.**

The scarecrow's taunting come back in full force, forgoing fear for rage.

 **She's playing with you, Johnny boy.**

"I don't understand what you mean?" He was cold again, causing Nadia to sigh in frustration.

"I've known you since we were 18. After graduation you just left. Cut off all communication with me. I couldn't get ahold of you. I really wanted to talk to you, after what happened."

She looked down at the empty container that formerly held apple slices, placed the lid on top and tucked it back in her bag.

"I trusted you."

 **She remembered this whole time. She knows what we do!**

" I told you about what he did to me."

 **You have to shut her up.**

"And what did you do in return?"

 **JOHNNY, SHUT HER UP.**

"You shunned me. Never spoke to me again." At this, Nadia finally looked up, a mix of curiosity and sadness in her eyes.

Jonathan remained stoic. Pursed lips behind gritted teeth.

"Is that how you remember it?"

Nadia looked offended.

"How else could I possibly?"

 _She doesn't remember._

They merely looked at each other in heavy silence. As usual, Nadia was the first to break.

"Why didn't you tell me you were applying for a job here?"

"You said it yourself, we couldn't get ahold of each other-"

"No, I said **_I_** couldn't get ahold of **_you_**." She was glaring at him now. It wasn't cold, but intense.

"I know you. You would have researched this place of its units, patient population, current staff."

 **She's smart. It's only a matter of time until she does remember everything.**

 _Would that be so bad? I was trying to help her. I was try-_

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS WHEN SHE LINKS YOU TO THE PATIENTS GOING NUTS?**

"You would have known I was here. My office contact information is public, but you never called. Never e-mailed. What happened?"

 _Enough._

Gracefully, he rose from his seat and adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you, Dr. Ali. It was good catching up."

"Jonathan-"

"I'll see you at the next meeting. Take care."

He smiled with poise and left Nadia who appeared defeated.

 **She's a problem. We have to take care of it.**

 _I'll take care of it._

 **When?**

 _Already working on it._

The sinister voice was satisfied.

 **That a boy, Johnny.**

* * *

Nadia sat at the same table for 15 minutes lamenting Jonathan's leave.

 _I guess that's his limit..._

Nadia wasn't a fool. Ever since they met again, she knew he changed. Or at least, Jonathan wanted her to think he changed. But broad shoulders and instant confidence a new person does not make. His defenses were so sophisticated, but in time they would weaken. Nadia had a handful of indicators that the Jonathan she knew was still in there. He wouldn't have come along to lunch if he weren't.

 _I planted the seed. Time to keep my distance for a little while._

No doubt this would make working together awkward. Luckily, their respective units were floors apart. If it weren't for the staff meeting next Friday, she wouldn't have to see him at all.

Nadia glanced down at her watch. Willing herself to regain focus.

 _I have a 2 o' clock group to run. Right now that's more important than whatever this was._

She pulled a hair tie from her wrist and used it to toss her hair in a messy bun, taking off to the 5th floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story may stretch into 6 parts instead of 5**

 **Part 3/5**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

* * *

It had been two weeks since their encounter in the cafeteria. If Nadia was playing coy, Crane matched it through and through. Typically, it was the bright-eyed doctor who budged first on sensitive issues. Crane was a bit surprised that she was able to keep distance for so long. In any case, the scarecrow found her absence a very welcome break from distraction.

"Can you believe that, Dr. Crane? Falcone hasn't responded to any antipsychotics. Four days without progress is extremely unusual..."

Two men strut down the hallway towards the meeting room. Begrudgingly, Crane allowed himself to falsify friendships with other staff. His current companion was Dr. Connor, a middle-aged dark psychiatrist working on inpatient and in charge of medicinal management. The fool already trusted him.

Jonathan cleared his throat and mocked concern.

"Strange, I also can't seem to get through to him in sessions. Though I conducted some screeners and his presentation is in line with a thought disorder."

 **Good, Johnny.**

Vinny Falcone was a high profile patient lodging in the intensive unit down in the basement. A member of the Falcone mafia crime family, Vinny was receiving treatment in Arkham in favor over a longer sentence for armed robbery at Blackgate Penitentiary. Crane was sure this man had connections that permitted him to evade the law. In fact, Mr. Hernandez spent all of yesterday gossiping about how the judge turned the other cheek in Falcone's ruling, cautioning mob retaliation if justice were truly served. Unfortunately for Vinny, the Scarecrow hated those with privilege almost as much as he hated liars. Vinny feigning suicidal ideations merely prompted his alter ego's thirst for their first victim.

Dr. Connor scratched his head before pausing at the door.

"Well, we're about to enter a room filled with opinions so if we need a second one, I'm sure we'll find it here."

Jonathan chuckled and held his arm out, encouraging Connor to go in first.

 **What? Are you afraid of the skirt?**

Afraid is a strong word. More like unnerved, but these days when wasn't he?

 _Hardly_ **.**

Jonathan rolled his eyes in annoyance. Since the botched lunch "date", he found it best to experiment on himself with serums to lessen his feelings for Nadia. The scarecrow was right. Nadia is a distraction. Whoever he was before he became Dr. Jonathan Crane didn't matter. He finally had the opportunity to plunge the scum of Gotham in the depths of their wickedness. Using their fears against them didn't involve feeling sympathy or compassion, trademark qualities of his former flame.

"Ah! Dr. Connor! So good of you to round up our latest recruit!"

Jonathan forced a smile at the annoyingly loud figure. He sat closest to the door seated next to Connor.

"Afternoon, Dr. Neil."

"Now that we're all here, let us continue with our quality reports!"

The meeting went on with a review of Falcone as well as other troubled cases. Halfway through the meeting a sandwich vendor arrived, passing out complimentary lunches to everyone. Jonathan opted for a turkey and swiss on rye, but found himself missing the sweetness of pumpkin butter. Against his better judgment, he scanned the room and noticed a vacant chair belonging to an absent Dr. Ali.

 **I thought you took care of those feelings, Johnny boy. Why are you looking for her?**

 _Merely curiosity._

 **Be careful, it killed the-**

 _Right._

"That's it for today, everyone. Carry on the rest of your day and hope you have a great weekend!" Dr. Neil clapped his hands in his signature outlandish fashion as staff filed out of the room.

Connor and Jonathan contemplated the stairs, but trudging up from the second floor to the eighth already elicited premature aches in their legs. They opted for the elevator despite the numerous stops.

"Got any plans this weekend, Dr. Crane?"

"No, actually I-" A certain doctor entering from the fourth floor stole his thought.

Dr. Connor was beaming, a stark contrast of his usual air of indifference. That air was one of the other reasons Crane tolerated his company.

"Dr. Ali! We missed you at the meeting!"

She was panting, her chest rose and dipped with each staggered breath. Her hair was in a ponytail and her clothes were simple, dressed in a pair of jeans, worn converse shoes, and a button down, baggy white shirt. Beads of sweat graced her brows.

"Hi, Ron." She smiled warmly

"Hello Dr. Crane" At this, she nodded politely. Though not as warm, the untrained eye wouldn't notice anything a miss. Crane knew better.

 _She hates me._

 **Why do you care?**

"Hello, Nadia." The use of her first name softened her gaze towards him.

"How was the baseball game? Did the patients enjoy it?" Dr. Connor continued captivating her attention, clearly smitten with her. Even with the serums he was testing on himself, Jonathan couldn't stifle the green envy crawling through his skin.

"Oh, our team lost." She let out a breathy laugh. With curiosity and desire to re-direct her focus back to him, Jonathan rapidly spoke in a harsh tone.

"You went to a baseball game with your patients? Isn't that treading ethical limitations?"

Dr. Connor cringed, but Nadia remained the same. She opened her mouth to speak just in time as they reached her floor.

"Sorry, gentleman. I was on my way out when I remembered I left my purse in the office. See you both around!" In a flash she was gone. Uncomfortable silence sat between both men.

"What was that about?" Connor questioned, clearly confused by their interaction.

"What? You don't find it odd that she took her patients to a baseball game?"

 **That bitch is crazy.**

 _I can't believe it, but I agree with you._

Dr. Connor sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, Dr. Ali takes patients with minor offences who have been excelling in the trauma program to community events once a month. She takes a guard, nurse, and social worker with her and it's usually 4-5 patients due to the minor offence restriction. Even Jim Gordon goes down with them. Actually, his availability is so up in the air it's probably the reason she wasn't at staff meeting today. Without Jim, they aren't allowed out of here until treatment is complete and I've been told he gives her short notice sometimes."

Crane's full lips pressed in anguish, but he corrected his posture to appear mocking, too full of pride to back down.

"She takes criminals on community events?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"She takes _patients_ , yes." He sighed deeply and pressed on.

"Dr. Ali truly believes in rehabilitation, especially for criminals who merely find themselves in our care due to disorderly conduct because of some trivial reason like not taking take their medications. The events she takes them on range from baseball games to museums...she wants these patients to develop social skills they'll need to thrive outside of the program." Connor spoke of Nadia with such reverence it burned Jonathan to the core. Leaving him seething with jealousy once more.

 **He's after your girl.**

 _I thought you didn't like her._

 **Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. I don't have to** ** _like_** **her to know that she's ours. This obnoxious pissant should too.**

A cruel smile claimed his lips.

"You sound in love, Ron."

Dr. Connor stiffened.

"I respect my colleague, _Jonathan_. As should you." Upon arriving to the eight floor Dr. Connor nodded and curtly turned away.

 **Someone's got their panties in a knot.**

Jonathan returned to his office and packed his belongings in silence, including his briefcase and one lone syringe. Earlier that morning he injected a much lower dose of his fear serum on another victim, though not from his unit as to divert suspicion after the Falcone incident. As he walked to his car in the lot, he found himself once again in the presence of Arkham's very own angel.

"Fuck!"

 **What a dirty thing to come out of her mouth.**

Nadia was hunched over while frantically picking up papers from the asphalt near her own car. Almost instinctively, Jonathan made his way over to assist with the problem. Nadia peaked through loose strands of hair to see the pale man crouched down, the grey leg of his pantsuit getting scuffed from the pavement.

"And what are all these for?"

Nadia pushed her stray hairs away from her face and stood up.

"Don't worry. There isn't any ethical breach happening here."

 **You wounded her earlier.**

" Only fliers. I collect them from events we go to so I can plan future outings."

 _It would appear so._

 **Good. Then why the fuck are we speaking to her now?**

 _Because I want to._

"Nadia, I didn't know."

 **Seriously, what the fuck are you doing?**

"Why does it matter Jonathan?"

The scarecrow exuded anger, but Jonathan couldn't stop himself from feeling desire, especially this close to her. What came next was fueled by something primal within.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow evening." Intended to be a question, it resonated as more of a command. Their eyes locked, an intensity burning between them. If Nadia was surprised, she did a good job masking it. If not for the faint scent of fear emanating from the body in front of him, Jonathan wouldn't have noticed anything awry.

"I...I can't." Composure melted into blushing cheeks. She turned to face her car door and struggled to get the keys in. Feeling bold, Jonathan pressed against her back lightly and spoke. His warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch. I'll answer whatever it is you want to know. Just meet me for dinner."

Nadia's eyes closed as she swallowed the lump that was forming at the base of her throat. In an instant he was off of her. It only spiked her fear. Who was this man? Oscillating between intense stoicism one moment and caring companion the next? Why did it excite her? She turned to face him, attempting to regain control of this conversation. It didn't matter anyway she had plans tomorrow night...

"As tempting as that is, I'm meeting someone for drinks tomorrow at Roulade."

Jonathan looked at her like an animal stalking his prey. Calm self-control in his face laced with underlying fury. Nadia mentally berated herself for allowing the image to arouse her.

 **This little slut...**

"Is it a date?"

"You could call it that."

 **It's probably with YOUR** ** _friend_** **, Johnny. That fucking clown!**

"Ron Connor?" His stare was calculating, but Nadia just turned into a fit of laughter.

 **What the fuck is so funny?**

Wiping tears from her eyes, Nadia lost all sensations of fear and looked at Jonathan in elation. She placed a hand to her chest.

"My God, are you jealous?"

He returned the question with a shrewd stare, loosing patience.

"I'm going to get drinks with my best friend Sara Kasu. Remember her? She's district attorney now. With such a hectic schedule, I'm lucky she even had time to meet for happy hour."

How could he forget Sara? Beautiful, intelligent, and always telling Nadia that she didn't need to hang out with freaks like him out of pity. Sara was insufferable then.

 _I'm sure she's even worse now._

 **Time for revenge?**

Crane softened his face and smirked.

"Of course I remember. Why don't I just stop by to say hello to both of you?"

"You _want_ to see Sara?" Nadia was skeptical **.**

"It's been quite a few years. Why not?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled warmly.

"Ok, but only on the condition that you don't walk out again."

Jonathan returned the smile and began walking to his car.

"You've got yourself a deal. See you tomorrow."

Nadia watched the dark, svelte, figure gracefully exit the parking lot. This man was so refined, but she could sense deep aguish beneath the surface. Maybe tomorrow would be a chance to unearth his secrets.

* * *

"Tell me you're kidding!"

The sharp cry made Nadia wince. Sara hadn't been a fan of Jonathan in college and there wasn't any reason for that to change over the years.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have cleared it with you first, but I was on the spot."

"Oh wow, you poor thing!" Sara scoffed in return. Nadia pulled into her apartment's garage and resolved to end this phone call before Sara could threaten not coming tomorrow.

"Seriously Nads, why should I even bother coming?"

 _Ugh. Too late._

"Sara, come on. I'm sorry. I'm sure he won't even stay long. He literally said it would be a hi and bye type of thing." She moved the call from Bluetooth to handheld and walked towards her unit.

"Besides, we can do that thing you like after."

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?"

Nadia sighed in relief. Her friend was finally budging.

"I pinky promise. You. Me. An entire tub of Nutella at my place for a night cap."

Giddy laughter resounded through the speaker.

"Ok. Ok. Just make sure I wake up early in the morning to go work on my case. These mobsters are nearly untouchable."

Nadia's stomach dropped. Yes, she worked with criminals each day, ones with mental health diagnoses at that, but the thought of her best friend being a target for scorned gangsters always worried her. Sara had been safe for the most part. Aside from that one threat a year ago for indicting Louis Camrone, everything was fine.

"I'll kick you out at sunrise." Nadia forced a giggle before adding, "Just be safe, yeah?"

"Relax, Nads. Oh! I got to go, Annie just came in with some files. See you tomorrow night!"

"See you tomorrow!" Nadia heard the call end as she strolled over to the closet.

 _Jonathan and Sara in the same room?_ She couldn't help the smug smile forming along her lips.

 _That sure is going to be fun to watch._

Facing the wardrobe, she found herself pulling each dress out, frantically searching for a flawless outfit. It wasn't till she was knee deep in clothing that it hit her.

"Fuck. I'm excited to see Jonathan."

* * *

 **I have to say, you've impressed me.**

 _Great. Now we can retire to a nice cottage away from civilization._

 **That isn't funny.**

 _What? We could carry on our experiments with squirrels and other woodland creatures._

 **What's gotten into you?**

 _I don't know what you're talking about._

 **Oh for fucks sake, you're acting like a child. You're excited to see her, aren't you?**

 _What does it matter? I'm giving you what you want._

 **And** ** _where_** **is what I want? Hmmm?**

Jonathan scanned their surroundings. Parked a block away from the restaurant, he kept a steady focus searching for his next victim. Either he would get the chance to inject her before they met with Nadia or he would have to lure her away after all three met up. Thankfully, it was Sara that rounded the corner first. She was walking from the courthouse only a short distance away.

 **Working on a Saturday? Jesus she's got a stick up her ass.**

Jonathan pulled out and slowly trailed the car to meet Sara. Once close enough, he lowered the window and called out.

"Sara! It's Jonathan Crane! Hop in, I was just headed towards Roulade." He flashed a handsome toothy grin and immediately noticed a mix of apprehension and interest dance across her features.

"Jonathan Crane?" She stopped walking and placed a hand on the passenger door.

"I barely recognized you..."

 **Oh, Johnny! You've grown into quite the ladies man.**

"Yeah, that's right. I told Nadia I'd love to catch up with you. To be honest, I'm glad I caught you. Those don't look very comfortable to walk in." He gestured to her heels and gave a smirk as she seated herself in the car.

 **Wow...this dumb bitch actually got into a car with us. Is she crazy?**

 _She will be..._

* * *

"Miss, can I get you another cosmo?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sure. Thanks so much." Nadia absently fidgeted with the thin back strap of her dress. The flimsy fabric was working magic tonight. Even her uber driver refused payment saying it was a "privilege driving such a dame". After hours of playing dress up, she settled on a simple black dress with a plunging V-neck and matching black strappy heels. Her hair was down and to the side over one shoulder and she wore a few rings, a bracelet, and long dangling earrings to match. Before heading out the door, she worried she might be overdressed, but Roulade was a classy place. Besides, she knew Sara would be coming from working overtime at the courthouse dressed in red bottom heels as always. It was Jonathan she was curious about. He cleaned up nicely in those suits and crisp button downed shirts, but what would a more relaxed Dr. Crane look like?

"Here you go miss...and uh, the fella over there took care of it." The bartender winked before attending to another patron. Nadia closed her eyes and mustered a sweet smile, bracing herself for the sight of whoever bought her drink, slowly turning in his direction.

 _Oh, great. I look single and lonely because these two couldn't arrive on time and now some oaf is..._

Their eyes locked ad there was no denying the arousal she felt for the man leaning against the bar.

"Hi, Jonathan." Her voice was light and airy. How else could she react to this handsome stranger? He was after all a stranger. No glasses, no briefcase, only a crisp black shirt unbuttoned at the top, dress pants, matching shoes, a silver ring, his raven locks pushed back, and those piercing blue eyes. He closed the distance between them, standing while she remained seated. She suddenly felt nervous.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. A beautiful woman in a place like this shouldn't be without a drink." The bartender swiftly placed an old fashion in front of Jonathan. He picked up the glass while fixated on Nadia. Finding courage, she clicked her tongue and spoke.

"A beautiful woman in a place like this shouldn't be without company either. What took you so long?" She feigned annoyance. Anything was better than revealing how she truly felt at the moment. Jonathan let out a deep chuckle and took a sip of his drink.

"You're right. It took me a while to find this place. I haven't been near this area in a long time..."

Nadia tilted her head, allowing her hair to cascade down her back. The drinks were already clouding her inhibition.

"Excuses, excuses! You're going to have to buy me another drink to make up for it." She playfully pushed his shoulder. The touch sent sparks between them.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned before taking another sip.

"Actually, yeah. I know we were only supposed to meet for drinks, but it's nearly dinnertime. I just don't know where Sara is."

Jonathan took her hand and helped her off the ornate bar stool. Roulade was made to look like a 1920's speakeasy for rich aristocrats. Everything was Gatsby themed and the lighting dimmed to signal the end of happy hour.

"Huh, that's strange. Has she called you?"

"OH! I haven't checked my phone!" Nadia rapidly pulled out her cell from her tiny black clutch reading a text from Sara as they pushed through the crowd to the hostess stand.

"I can't believe it! Sh-" While slightly inebriated and reading the message, Nadia's balance faltered. Luckily, her handsome date snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest and avoiding fall. Her cheeks were warm and she was too embarrassed to face him. Just as quickly as it came, his arm receded from her body and Jonathan was off to meet the hostess.

 _Ok. Relax. Stop mind reading. You are Dr. Nadia Ali and 21 years of school taught you to at least fucking pretend to be mature. You are a strong, independent, woman who CAN handle her liquor and he's just...just Jonathan. CALM DOWN_.

Nadia mentally berated herself for being so awestruck over her old friend. They were just having dinner.

"Right this way, please." The hostess smiled politely and returned with Jonathan to guide Nadia to their table. It was upstairs in a quieter area of the restaurant with calm music playing and a gorgeous view of the Downtown Gotham skyline.

"Wow...this is breathtaking."

Jonathan pulled out a chair for Nadia as their hostess disappeared.

"The view isn't too bad either..." Jonathan spoke low and his eyes remained fixated on Nadia.

Crimson once again stole her cheeks as she took a seat. Jonathan sat across from her and cockily raised an eyebrow.

"Speechless? You?" He mused.

"N-no, I'm sorry. It's just I've never been to this part of Roulade before. Sara and I always get drinks downstairs..."

"Speaking of Sara, I'm assuming she won't make it tonight? You looked distraught at her message."

"She texted me earlier, I should have checked my phone. Apparently she's working late on a case tonight and promised to meet up once it was finally over."

Jonathan unbottled the sparkling water sitting on their table and poured some into Nadia's glass.

"Do you believe her?"

"What?" Nadia was still in a haze from her drinks.

"I know she wasn't the biggest fan of mine in college."

"Oh, Jonathan, stop. Of course I believe her. She was excited to meet you today."

 _A tiny white lie..._

He seemed to humor her and gently smiled.

"You've always been so kind. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Nadia looked at him thoughtfully.

"It's not being kind that's tiring...its searching for that kindness in other people. My patients loose so much of themselves by the time they arrive for treatment. We dig deep to reacquaint them with their kindness, their humanity..."

Jonathan's gaze turned tender, almost enamored by Nadia's words. Despite more drinks and continuous plates of crab cakes, marinated artichoke hearts, fried green tomato bites, and chocolate dessert, the pair remained fully engaged in constant conversation.

"AHHHHH DO YOU REMEMBER THIS SONG?" Nadia was loud, but luckily the kitchen was getting ready to close and they were out of range for remaining diners to hear.

 _~Call it magic, cut me into two  
And with all your magic, I disappear from view  
And I can't get over, can't get over you  
Still, I call it magic, such a precious truth~_

"Coldplay, our first concert. How could I forget?"

Nadia rose from her seat and grabbed his hands, pulling him up as well. She guided his hands around her waist and softly placed hers on his chest. Even with heels, reaching to wrap her arms around his neck was too much of an effort especially in her tipsy state.

"Dance with me!"

 _~And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't  
No I don't, it's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
Want anybody else but you~_

"You're a better dancer now." She whispered with heavy eyes.

"You've always been perfect."

"No, Jonathan...you don't mean that." She pressed her face against his chest, stifling tears. A gentle hand caressed her face, tilting her chin up.

"Of course, I do. Why would you think anything else?"

"Because you left. You left me after I told you."

Jonathan stiffened. He knew it would come up...but dinner had gone so smoothly, as if they were sweethearts enjoying a night out. In times of uncertainty, he could rely on the scarecrow's confidence to carry him to success, but after their latest experiment, the scarecrow was satisfied, leaving Jonathan momentarily alone.

 _~Wanna fall, I fall so far  
I wanna fall, fall so hard  
And I call it magic  
And I call it true  
Call it magic~_

"It was never you, Nadia. It was me. I felt as if I failed you." He cupped her cheeks in his hands. Tears were brimming those big, beautiful eyes. The sight coupled with liquid courage pushed Jonathan to speak from truth.

"I loved you." Nadia's eyes widened at his words.

"I loved you and I couldn't stop you from being hurt. I couldn't help you forget. I was ashamed-"

Soft rosebuds pressed against full lips as Nadia closed the distance between them. There was a powerful hunger in the kiss. The taste of chocolate enveloping them mixed with salty tears falling from her cheeks. Her chest was heaving and Jonathan could feel her heart racing against exposed flesh from the deep cut dress. Her moan aroused him, hardening his length, eliciting a small gasp as she felt his member press against her.

 _~And if you were to ask me  
After all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic?  
Well yes, I do  
Oh yes, I do  
Oh yes, I do  
Oh yes, I do  
Of course I do~_

Jonathan paid the bill and drove them back to Nadia's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shout out to Birdie319 for posting not only my first review for this story, but also two whole reviews! I'm thinking about continuing past this story's ending with one-shots of smut during Nadia and Jonathan's relationship. Thoughts?**

 **Part 4/5**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

* * *

Clumsy hands toyed with the knob until finally gaining entrance to Nadia's warm apartment. A masculine foot kicked the door shut as the beauty in his arms returned her attention to Jonathan's lips, tangling her fingers through his ebony locks in the process. It was dark, with only moonlight to guide the meshed bodies through the hallway as they stumbled into her bedroom. Despite his newfound confidence, Jonathan couldn't help but feel like the scene playing out in front of him was nothing more than a dream. Here he was, a far cry from the scrawny outcast years ago with the woman he loved desperately clinging to his body. She wanted him. Her chest was heaving from tiny pants between kisses. Her hair was wild around her face and the hem of her little black dress continued to raise over her thighs...

 **Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, what do we have here?**

 _Get out of here._

Jonathan dismissed the reemergence of scarecrow and slowly reached out a hand to caress Nadia's exposed thigh, but something animalistic within forcefully pushed her lithe body onto the bed instead.

"Mmm...Jonathan..." Nadia moaned while propping herself on her elbows.

 **You really think I was going to let you have all the fun?**

 _Don't do this. I'm the one in control._

 **Are you?**

Jonathan's face went cold as Nadia ignorantly wrapped her arms around his neck, guiding his body over hers.

 _Leave us. You were already satisfied earlier tonight._

Nadia slowly began grinding her hips underneath Jonathan, teasing his cock with each achingly slow rhythmic motion. She bit her lips playfully and tilted her head back.

 **Oh, c'mon. Give the slut what she wants.**

A low growl emitted from his throat as he grabbed Nadia's wrist and violently pushed them above her head, earning a light gasp from the tan beauty writhing below.

"Jonathan, that hurts." A mild look of fear flashed across her eyes, but it was tainted with undeniable arousal.

 **See, such a little whore. She likes it rough...**

The scarecrow took over in an instant and began a cruel assault on Nadia's neck. Kisses that led to moans turned into sharp nips and bites, drawing out cries from his captive as she attempted in vain to turn away.

"W-wait...ah!"

 _She doesn't like it!_

 **We don't care what SHE likes. It's always about what WE want.**

"Ah!"

The grip on her wrists tightened painfully eliciting another strained cry.

 _ENOUGH. LEAVE US._

The scarecrow released his hold on her wrists and pulled back from her bruised neck. He ran his long fingers from the tender purple spots to her bare shoulder, hooking a strap with one tendril and leisurely sliding it down to reveal an exposed breast. Nadia's lips were full, the haze of lust returning in her eyes as she remained fixated on his icy gaze.

 **Fine, Johnny. But I get to watch. Don't fuck this up.**

Sudden warmth overtook his features, signaling the return of Jonathan. Slowly, he pulled down the other strap to reveal both fully exposed sun-kissed breasts. Nadia placed a hand to his cheek as a smile formed on her lips.

"You're trembling..."

What would have been embarrassment when he was a boy only triggered a low chuckle now.

"Of course I am." He descended onto one of her breasts, kissing and sucking as she threw her head back in pleasure. One of his hands gently kneaded the other exposed breast, drawing more moans from Nadia's swollen lips. He brought his mouth back up to her ear and whispered.

"You'll be trembling too in a few seconds."

Nadia's blush swept across her face turning a lovely pink. It emulated the dress she wore that first day he spotted her at Arkham. Jonathan's free hand was creeping its way up her thigh until she felt his thumb rub across the flimsy fabric of her black lace panties.

"Mmm...You're so wet."

His words sent a flicker of heat between her legs. How could such a sweet and simple boy have grown into such a man?

"Jonathan, please...ah!"

Nadia wasn't sure what she was pleading for, but it didn't matter. In a swift motion, Jonathan pulled her panties to the side and replaced his thumb with those pillow soft lips.

"Fuck! Jonathan!" She pushed her head up to see past exposed mountains and down at the raven hair between her legs. He was pushing her thighs apart with his hands with such force the delicate inner skin was beginning to turn red. Nadia was trembling with anticipation, just as Jonathan bobbed his head up and spoke with a devilish smirk.

"Told you."

Nadia opened her out as if to reprimand the cocky bastard, but then his tongue lashed at her inner warmth sending waves of pleasure through her body.

"J-Jonathan!"

Nadia allowed herself to fall back again and closed her eyes, reaching a hand to grab at Jonathan's hair.

"Fuck! Ah! Yes! Oh, please don't stop!" A slew of cries spilled from her lips, causing Jonathan to smirk as he continued to taste her sweetness on his tongue. Just as she felt her first wave of orgasm, Jonathan pulled away. Nadia gawked at him, not wanting the pleasure to stop, until she saw him take off his top, exposing a pale taut chest already glistening with sweat. She clawed at him to return to her once more so she could feel his flesh upon hers. He caught her hand and kissed it with a grin.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Nadia swallowed the lump forming in her throat and did as she was told. She felt Jonathan's thumb graze over her clit, smearing some of the wetness. Her eyes rolled back at the simple touch until she heard the faint metallic sound of his zipper come undone and the sensation of his throbbing cock press at her entrance.

"Nadia..."

She brought her hands to his chest and searched his face.

"Nadia, do you trust me?"

It was sincere.

"Yes."

And then they lost themselves in passion as Jonathan pushed into her warmth. The thrusts sped in time and she sunk her nails into his back, screaming in pleasure as he released his seed within her for the first of many times that night.

* * *

"Mmm..."

Sunlight was pouring through the windows. Nadia groaned. Either someone opened the blinds this morning or their negligence allowed a real peepshow last night for Gotham.

"Ow. Fuck." Judging by how sore Nadia was feeling it must have been a great show indeed.

"Jonathan?"

No answer.

The room was a mess. Nadia herself was wrapped up in a faintly damp sheet. Her make-up smudged across two pillows and the bed itself. Clothing littered the floor and she was missing another sheet. The vacant site made her heart sink.

"I wouldn't want to stay in a dump like this either." She sighed and got up, wrapping the sheet around her like a makeshift dress. A throbbing headache was in motion, no doubt from copious amounts of drinking at dinner. As Nadia exited the room and entered the hallway, delicious smells of eggs and tea subdued the hangover as well as inklings of anxiety that were starting to peak at Jonathan's apparent disappearance. With utter silence, she took a seat at the small dinning table adjacent to the kitchen.

"Didn't take you for a chef."

A quick survey of her guest found the missing sheet. It was draped elegantly across his waist. Dr. Crane managed to make everything look so polished. Even morning after sex looked good on him.

"I'm a farm boy. We know how to make eggs." He called over his shoulder with indifference.

After a few more minutes, he brought over two mugs, a pot of tea, and 2 plates of eggs with tomato slices.

Nadia greedily dove in, much to Jonathan's amusement as he sipped on some tea.

"So, should I be concerned that you'll think I'm a bad host?"

Jonathan chuckled.

"Would that be your biggest concern?"

She feigned frustration by his response and took another bite of eggs before wiping her mouth and clearing her throat.

"I suppose we should talk about last night?"

 **See, Johnny. So fucking ungrateful. You fucked her brains out last night AND cooked her breakfast, which was such a punk move.**

 _Don't start._

 **And look what it got us? She's gonna kick us out any-**

"I'll go first." Nadia drew her knees to her chest and looked down.

"Last night...did you mean it when you told me you loved me?"

Jonathan stiffened in his chair, calculating an escape plan should the scarecrow be right about this...lapse of judgment.

"Yes."

Nadia tilted her head back up to look directly in Jonathan's eyes.

"After... after the rape...I haven't been intimate with anyone since. I've gone through my own therapy, of course. I think it's what makes me connect to my patients so well... but I haven't been able to be intimate. I **_want_** you to understand that."

"Nadia I-"

She placed a finger by her mouth to silence him.

"Let me finish."

Jonathan nodded and kept a stoic expression.

"Last night, there was a moment where you reminded me of him...and I almost lost my voice. I almost just lay there and mentally braced myself for whatever would happen."

Guilt tugged at his chest. The scarecrow's overzealous attack on her neck, though faded, was still very much present this morning.

"But then, then you touched me so tenderly...and everything felt so good. It was like I **_allowed_** myself to feel good again."

Jonathan swallowed hard.

"And I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for thinking you of all people would ever hurt me."

 **You will.**

Jonathan pursed his lips at the unwanted intruder, but the feel of Nadia's arms over his shoulders drew him away from the scarecrow. How long had she been there?

"And thank you...for breakfast." She giggled

"And for..."

She struggled to find the words.

"Well, for being there with me when I discovered such intimacy could feel amazing again."

Jonathan was overwhelmed. He coughed without words. After several moments of silence he spoke.

"Nadia...I don't know what to say."

Though he couldn't see her while she stood behind me, he felt her smile in his neck. A silent kiss on the spot conveyed more than any words could.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Jonathan and Nadia continued their passionate affair. Recounting moments in college long past and working together to bridge the gap between their respective units. His experiments halted. For the first time in a long while, Jonathan embraced a light he had shed away from for years, much to his alter ego' despise.

"Dr. Ali, you seemed absent in thought during that highly engaging meeting." Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

Jonathan's use of her professional title always excited the young doctor. Luckily, they somehow managed to be the only ones in the elevator following their monthly administrative meeting. Nadia narrowed her eyes and looked at Crane suggestively.

"Actually, Dr. Crane, I was thinking about something else."

Jonathan coyly turned to face her, slowly pushing her body to the elevator wall, resting his forehead on hers. The motion sent shivers down her spine and quickened her breath.

"Were you thinking about all the ways I took you last night?"

Flashbacks of the bathroom in Roulade, their usual spot, took over. Nadia, with one leg up wrapped around Jonathan as he pounded into her again and again.

 **~Ding~**

The elevator bell alerted them that they reached her floor.

Nadia swiftly emerged and called out.

"That and I was thinking about Sarah. She still hasn't called me back. I've been worried."

Jonathan kept a calm face, but felt internal panic.

"I'll see you later tonight!"

Once she disappeared from the closing elevator doors, Jonathan was left alone with his thoughts.

 **How fucking sweet.**

 _Great. You again._

He rolled his eyes in frustration. Since the first night they slept together, Jonathan ended experimenting on others in favor of creating stronger strands of serum to keep the scarecrow's desires at bay.

 **So what's next? Will you tell her about our experiments? Oh, right. We haven't had many lately. Though, there's still that nasty business with her friend.**

Jonathan felt nauseous.

 _We don't have to worry about that. She's gone. Nadia thinks she's upset with her._

 **Yeah? And how long until she's found?**

The scarecrow was right. After poisoning Sarah, they dropped her off in the Narrows of Gotham. The crime infested wasteland a district attorney would never be found in, at least not alone and unarmed. They sent a message out from her phone that night to her assistant about being on vacation and for all Nadia knew she was still working on a case. It was one of scarecrow's better ideas.

 _She might be dead already. We don't need to worry about it._

 **Fine. What about telling your sweet piece of ass the truth instead? She doesn't know you tried the serum on her...**

Crane flinched as he entered his office. It was true. Nadia knew he felt ashamed for not being able to be there for her, whatever that meant, following her rape. What she could never know was that the creation of the fear toxin he inflicted on his former victims was derived from trying to help her so long ago. He wanted to make her forget her fears, but such a thing couldn't be done. All the serum did was make her relive the rape in her mind and forget that Jonathan had given her anything at all.

 _It was an accident!_

 **And its lead us to be who we are. Why are you fighting it, Johnny boy?**

 _Because it isn't who I am._

 **You can't keep denying it! This bitch is making you weak! We fucked her not lets get back to work!**

Jonathan rummaged through his drawer to find his serum to counter the scarecrow.

 **DON'T!**

Laying face up near his bottle was an off white envelope, stamped with an Italian seal.

"What?"

Against his better judgment, Jonathan neglected the serum in favor of the note. It was light, only containing a business card with a brief message on the back.

 _~Doc,_

 _You scratch our back, we scratch yours. 7'o clock tonight. Come alone._

 _-C~_

On the other side was a warehouse address for "international shipments" by Louis Camrone J.R.

 **Better keep me around Johnny. We both know this could be dangerous.**

* * *

"Ugh, what a long day."

Nadia made the mistake of wearing pumps to work after being spent last night with Jonathan. She took off the beige shoes and massaged her feet, trading the torturous heels for some fuzzy pink slippers instead. Jonathan would be coming over for dinner and she had some brisket cooking in the slow cooker. Sure, it bothered her that they hadn't been to his place yet, but Nadia was a bit of a control freak and enjoyed cooking in a familiar environment.

"Mmm that smells good and done!"

After turning off the cooker, she casually flicked on the television in the living room, beginning to set the table in the process. The news was on, detailing a particularly grizzly, high profile death in the Narrows...

"District Attorney Sara Kasu's body was found today floating near a canal in the Narrows with what coroners suspect is an apparent drug overdose and suicide."

Shatters from the glass plate in Nadia's hand sprinkled the wooden floor.

"The drug in question appears to be some hybrid strain of-"

Sobs echoed throughout the small space.

"No...no, no, no, Sara! Someone must have done this!"

Gasping between sobs, Nadia reached for her cell to call the one person she trusted the most.

* * *

 **Your skirt is calling again. Want me to answer it?**

Crane glanced at the phone as he drove to Camrone's warehouse.

 _Don' touch it. I'll call her back once this is done._

 **That a boy, Johnny. Business before pleasure.**

Two men in black suits were waiting at the parking lot adjoining the warehouse. Jonathan parked his car and cautiously exited with his hands up in peace.

 **Leave it to me, Johnny.**

"Aye, the boss was expecting ya." One bulky man said. He pulled out a gun from his dark coat and pointed it to Crane.

"Ya ain't stupid enough to have told anyone about tonight, right?"

The scarecrow took over and spoke in a low, chilling voice. Eerie calm played across his face.

"No, boys. Now treat your guest with a little respect, hmm?"

The other bulky form snickered and nodded for the men to follow him. Within the maze that was Camrone's warehouse were boxes of unknown contents. Crane knew better than to pry as to what could possibly be inside. After a lengthily walk, they reached the office of Louis Junior. It was a worn, dirty, door. The scarecrow was not impressed.

"Ahhhhh! Doc Crane! A pleasure, really."

Junior was a short, stocky, greasy man. His face was narrow and seemed fixed in a constant sneer. The scarecrow was amused to see such a tiny man running what was left of his father's empire.

"Evening Mr. Camrone. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Junior scratched his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, word is you've got a real knack for making locals go loco, if you know what I mean..."

The scarecrow remained indifferent to his words.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Junior slammed his fist on the desk, invoking comedic rage for such a nonthreatening figure.

"CUT THE CRAP, DOC! We know what you did to the Falcone boy. We got people in Arkham. Most of these mobsters do. We've been at war with the Falcone's for years. That crazy juice you gave him made our lives easier. "

The scarecrow quirked an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"And the dumb broad D.A...we gotta thank you for that one. She put my father in the slammer! Blackgate! He was murdered there by the Mooney men and no pig bat an eye!"

Junior started to regain composure. All the while the scarecrow continued analyzing the small man.

"When my boys saw you drop her off on our side of the Narrows...we thought we'd help you out with that basket case...She looked real bad, Doc. Almost like one of us."

Junior laughed at his own joke and tossed over a newspaper detailing the drug intoxication and apparent suicide by Sara Kasu.

 _Nadia..._

 **Don't. It's my turn here. They did us a favor.**

Scarecrow cleared his throat and placed the newspaper down.

"This isn't marked till tomorrow and it says the body was found today. The coroner could rule a suicide that quickly?"

Junior smiled as his thugs, the men from earlier, chuckled in defiance.

"Look, Doc. This city is a shit stain. That's my point. If you aren't working for people we pay than you're working for one of the other criminals here. I want to offer you the chance to be apart of something, eh, bigger than what the Falcones or Mooneys or anyone else has got."

 _This man is insane._

 **So are we.**

"And what would that be?"

Junior pulled up his tailored shirtsleeve to reveal a strange symbol burned into his arm.

"Balance. We work for someone with more power than any of those scumbags. Part of the League of Shadows."

 _Ok. That's it. I'm taking over._

 **NO, WAIT!**

"Mr. Camrone, I appreciate your help with our mutual complaints but I better be on my way."

Crane rose from his seat and made way for the door, but Junior's men stood still.

"Doc, theres no good in Gotham. You can't trust anyone."

"Then why should I trust you?"

Junior smiled, showing off yellow gritty teeth.

"That girl of yours. That pretty broad at Arkham. They'll snuff her out. Good can't thrive in a place like this. My father was as good a man as any, given the cards people like her friend dealt him with. He kept to his people. Took care of us. He wasn't **_violent_** , like the others."

Junior's eyes glossed over by memories past. As an expert in reading people, Jonathan could sense some truth in his words. It spawned a seed of fear for Nadia.

"You may not believe me now, but when you do. I'll be waiting. Ra's al Ghul will be waiting."

"Ra's?"

Junior turned his back and flicked his wrist.

"Keep my card, Doc. You scratch my back and I scratch yours. Only us and the League know about your little experiments and we'll keep it that way. Walk him out boys."

Jonathan felt a surge of anger. He missed dinner with Nadia to be blackmailed into joining some ridiculous league? What was this?

"Yeah? What about balance?"

Junior snickered as the thugs shoved Crane out.

"Baby steps, Doc. Baby steps."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5/5**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

* * *

Tears streamed her tan face as she collapsed into Jonathan's arms.

"S-s-ara! She's g-g-one!"

 **Told ya she'd find out.**

 _Shut up!_

"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm here." Jonathan attempted his best soothing voice in an effort to comfort his sobbing girlfriend.

"Sara must have had some secrets. I'm sorry you lost her." Nadia withdrew from her boyfriend's embrace, sensing the disingenuous words rolling off his tongue.

"Jonathan...where were you?"

 **You're caught.**

 _No we aren't._

"I'm so sorry, I had a file to run back and complete and then was stuck in traffic for an hour."

"But why didn't you at least answer my calls? "

Jonathan moved forward and stroked her hair tenderly.

"I don't want to upset you, but I had to focus on the road. There were a lot of detours and I think it's because..."

Nadia swallowed hard, realization hitting her.

"They found her body."

 **Nice**.

 _Stop it! I'm protecting her._

 **From what we did in the first place?**

 _We didn't kill her!_

 ** _Rinnnnnnng_**

The sound of both of their phones going off shattered the silence.

"Is that from the hospital? We aren't supposed to be on call. What the hell?"

Nadia flew towards the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch and read the text message. Her eyes widened in fear as she quickly snapped her neck towards Jonathan.

"There's an uprising!"

Jonathan pursed his lips in frustration.

"That's unfortunate but there's nothing we can do about it."

Nadia's face contorted in disgust.

"Are you kidding me? Our patients need us! My patients are mainly nonviolent offenders. They wont survive this!"

 **Just let this crazy bitch go.**

 _For the last time, don't talk about her like that!_

"JONATHAN!"

Her high-pitched scream snapped him from his internal dialogue.

"Jonathan fucking Crane! Don't think I haven't noticed when you space out. I have no right to probe around on what that's all about, but I do know that I need you now!"

Fort the first time, Jonathan allowed his face to betray him. He wore shock with raised eyebrows and parted full lips. Even at his lack of composure Nadia found herself struggling to focus and not kiss those soft buds for comfort. She merely placed a hand to his cheek and caressed it instead, pleading with her eyes.

"I've lost Sara, please come with me. I don't want to loose any of my patients too."

Jonathan felt his heart race.

"You have such faith in me. How do you know I wont disappoint you again?'

Nadia didn't flinch. Her warmth continued to envelope him, taking the ice off his blunt question.

"I don't know anything except that I want you there _with_ me. We're a team, you and I."

At that, she leaned in to take those lips. It was a sad kiss. Crane could tell it wasn't without fear, but an underlying sense of sincerity and trust permeated that fright: Nadia's trust in him.

 **Don't you fucking dare!**

"Ok, Dr. Ali."

Nadia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, stealing another kiss.

"Let me just get my jacket!"

* * *

The pair sped down the dimly lit Gotham streets in Jonathan's car. Nadia was dressed in jeans, a simple white shirt, and leather jacket. Jonathan remained in the same clothes from work, his business meeting with Junior stealing time to change. Jonathan couldn't help but smirk at the site of Nadia, which she quickly caught on to.

"That's a peculiar grin for someone about to enter a chaotic asylum."

"It's not that."

Nadia rolled her eyes.

"Then what?"

Jonathan let out a low chuckle.

"You look tough."

His comment drew a blush, prompting him to go on.

"Do you remember how you would dress for exams?"

Her cheeks flushed in further heat.

"Like a 12 year old boy who lost their mom?"

Jonathan coughed in between more throaty chuckles.

"Whenever you were nervous, you always invoked this inner tomboy. I see him out right now."

Nadia scoffed and looked out the window in mock annoyance.

"So it's my coping mechanism. What can I say?"

Jonathan's grip tightened on the steering wheel, a pang of guilt claiming his chest.

"And how are you coping with the loss?"

Nadia turned to Jonathan and gave him a weary half smile.

"I'm not. Right now we need to focus on the patients though."

Jonathan was about to question if this rescue mission was all just an elaborate way to distract herself from the grief of loosing Sara, but his better judgment knew that even if part of that were true, it was also true that Nadia was devoted to her patients.

* * *

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Upon reaching Arkham, they found numerous police cars as well as the commissioner leading hostage negotiations. Nadia practically ran out of the car towards Gordon.

"Commissioner! Please! How can we help?"

Gordon was tense, understandably so, but eased a bit at the sight of Nadia.

"Dr. Ali! Thank goodness you're here. The inmates from inpatient have lead a coupe. We were just going over negotiations and well..."

His voice trailed off, immediately alerting Jonathan, who had silently been standing over Nadia's shoulder, that the commissioner was hiding something.

"What is it?"

Gordon looked at Jonathan, studying him in hopes of recognizing the tall figure.

"Commissioner, this is Dr. Crane. He's actually in charge of inpatient. Whatever you have to say...I'm sure he should hear it as well."

Gordon looked torn. He rubbed the back of his head and finally sighed in defeat.

"Well, they want their doctors to go in there."

Jonathan draped a protective arm around Nadia's shoulder from behind.

"And you're actually taking their ridiculous requests seriously?"

Nadia was frozen as Jonathan engaged with Gordon.

"Which of our colleagues is even in there right now?"

"None. The inmates aren't happy and say that if they had doctors come in then they'd know that the doctors cared and will comply with treatment. It's a small amount of patients-"

Jonathan had an eerie edge to his laugh and began leading Nadia back to his car.

"Absolutely ridiculous. It's your job to handle situations like this. We are leaving."

But Nadia pulled back.

"We'll go."

Her statement earned looks of shock from both men, though Crane's features also displayed disdain at his lover's stubborn nature.

"Nadia, listen to me. This is a trap. They aren't sane. We need to leave now."

Suddenly the P.A. system sounded from inside Arkham loud enough for those in the parking lot and surrounding area to hear.

"Attention staff and coppers! It's been an hour and none of our demands have been met! If you all don't care about us, why should we be such stand up citizens? Let's make a deal. Every30 minutes till one of you docs enter the asylum, we'll shoot a rando in here."

Nadia gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth.

"Let's start with...ahhhhh the loons in the trauma unit."

A gunshot rang out, drawing a gargled cry from one of Nadia's patients.

"30 minutes starts again now."

Nadia turned on her heels and made a run for the entrance.

"Nadia! Come back!" Jonathan took chase.

"We have to get in there before someone gets hurt!"

Behind them were police sirens and orders from commissioner Gordon to follow both doctors, but Nadia was too fast. She swiped her card gaining entrance from the maximum-security doors. By a miracle and long legs, Jonathan managed to make it through the doors before they closed once more.

The typically cool doctor lost all composure and grabbed Nadia by the shoulders, pushing her against one of the walls.

"Are you out of your mind? These people want to hurt us! You just fell into their trap!"

Nadia struggled against his grip and met his blue eyes with her deep brown ones.

"Jonathan...I've been here for a while. The police have never been able to do anything for these patients. They can't even save their own district attorney! These patients trust us. I know mine trust me. We are far better at negations than anyone out there!"

Jonathan waited for rash logic to pull at his conscious from the scarecrow, but feelings in his chest were clouding his judgment. All he could do was be enthralled by this beautiful woman and her compassion. Perhaps if he could be so enamored, Nadia could calm the patients running a mock as well.

"Just...just be careful. Stay by me and hold my hand."

Nadia smiled as he loosened his grip on her shoulders and allowed her hand to slide into his. A Perfect fit.

 **I can't believe we're playing hero.**

 _I thought you left?_

 **I'm always here, Johnny.**

For once, the elevators were empty and made for an easy ride to Nadia's floor where the first gunshots were heard. The unit was quiet and absent of any bodies. In fact, all of Nadia's patients were still in their rooms.

"This doesn't make any sense..."

Nadia furrowed her brows as they cautiously searched the area.

"Dr. Crane?"

A cool voice called from behind them. As they turned to the source, they noted that this man was no patient. A masked orderly with a large gun pointed directly at Jonathan approached them. Crane was about to speak, but Nadia beat him to it.

"Yes and Dr. Ali! We're here to negotiate. Where are the patients?"

Three other figures dressed in similar garb and armed appeared from behind them. Jonathan whispered in Nadia's ear.

"Something isn't right. These aren't patients."

A low chuckle emitted from one of the thugs closest to Nadia.

"Right you are!"

He swung the blunted end of his gun and knocked Jonathan to the ground while the other thugs held him in place. The first masked man grabbed Nadia, twisting her arm behind her back and eliciting a yelp of pain.

"LET HER GO!" Jonathan grunted in fury, despite the pain in his ribs where he was struck.

"Nah, I don't think we will."

"It's ok, Jonathan. I'm fine, ah!"

A harder grasp on her arm made Nadia cry out in agony.

The orderly holding Nadia let out a rasped breath.

"Look, nothing personal doc, but your boy over there has been doing some kooky things." He released Nadia and pushed her hard so she stumbled to the floor. When she looked up he pointed his gun to her face. Jonathan tried to get up and protect her, but the other thugs proceeded to kick him in the sore spot on his ribs, nearly cracking them.

"You remember cousin Vinny?"

Despite the crippling pain, Jonathan jolted himself to face the man.

"Wh-who (cough) are you?"

"Well, Vinny was Carmine's favorite nephew. He was supposed to be out of here after laying low in a few weeks."

"Jonathan, stay down!"

Nadia was trying to inch over towards him, but another armed man grabbed her hair and threw her backwards further away.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

His bravery earned another smack, but this time to his face.

"Look, you hurt someone very important to us. It's only fair we do the same."

He snapped his fingers and the two men on Crane picked him up to his feet and held him with strong arms. The pain from earlier of cracked ribs prevented him from being able to move.

"Please leave him alone! What is this? Who are you?"

Nadia was terrified. Jonathan could hear it in her voice. She tried to mask it, but these weren't her patients. These were strangers that lured them in because of Jonathan's mistakes.

The leader of this "upheaval" grabbed Nadia by her chin roughly, whistling like a wolf.

"She is a looker Crane, a real sweetheart. We heard she was one of the good ones."

He then proceeded to take his gun and aimed it at Nadia's head.

"But this is Gotham. Ain't no good here."

* * *

By the time Gordon's men made it, Falcone's thugs were long gone. Gordon found Jonathan in a puddle of blood, bent over, panting heavily, and the lifeless body of Nadia Ali pressed firmly to his chest.

 _My fault_

 _My fault_

 _My fault_

Gordon was ashamed, but Jonathan felt no sympathy for him. Nadia was right. The police couldn't do a damn thing. How they managed to fall for a fake uprising in Arkham when all the patients were securely in their respective units was ludicrous, a true testament at how forsaken Gotham was.

 **Oh, Johnny.**

No rebuttal this time.

 **Maybe we should make that call.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story! If you enjoyed this scarecrow origin story, go read Dal Niente by Ellie13x**

* * *

Epilogue:

"Dr. Crane! Thanks for coming."

The good doctor curtly nodded in the detective's direction. His steely cold eyes beamed beyond the clear frames of his glasses.

"You're welcome. He cut his wrists?"

The detective strolled down the cellblocks with Crane in toe.

"Probably looking for the insanity plea, but if anything should happen..." Her voice trailed off. Crane understood the meaning behind her lack of words.

"Of course. Better safe than sorry."

The pair stopped at the locked door. A quick dial of numbers and Crane walked through the chamber only to come face to face with a man he was hoping to meet at the right moment.

"Yeah, Doctor Crane, I can't take it anymore. It's all too much. "The walls are closing in. Blah, blah, blah. Couple more days of this food, it'll be true."

An uncomfortable surge of heat flashed through his head, but the scarecrow was in control now.

 **There, there, Johnny. Today may be your lucky day after all.**

The scarecrow sat in a small metallic chair opposite of the older man who dramatically hunched his shoulders. They were alone with no cameras in this pitiful room. With a deep sigh concealing rage, the doctor spoke.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut."

Carmine Falcone wasn't known for his negotiation skills. Luckily for the scarecrow, Carmine wasn't known for his intellect either.

 **"** About what? You don't know anything."

 **"** I know you don't want the police to take a closer look at the drugs they seized. And I know about your experiments with the inmates of your nuthouse. See, I don't go into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets. And those goons you used - I own the muscle in this town. Now, I've been bringing your stuff in for months, so whatever he's planning, it's big, and I want in."

Crane remained silent, collecting his thoughts. It was a very difficult task to manage as his rage continued to bubble through the surface. A year ago, after the upheaval in Arkham, Jonathan wanted to take his serum and torture every member of the Falcone family he could get his hands on. Carmine, the man responsible for giving the orders that lead to Nadia's death, was at the top of his list. Back then it was the league of shadows and Ra's that had convinced him otherwise. They needed Falcone's men and resources to continue shipping Crane's drugs to Gotham in large doses for their grand act. Ra's promised that once the plan was set in motion, Carmine would belong to scarecrow to enact justice. With this new kink in the plan, maybe justice would come sooner...

 **"** Well, I already know what he'll say: that we should kill you."

Carmine let out a low chuckle at Crane's threat.

 **"** No, even he can't get me in here. Not in my town."

 **Ah-ha! What did I say, Johnny? It's your lucky day indeed!**

Crane's facial expression changed. Euphoria played across his sunken cheeks as his mouth tightened into a twisted smile.

"Would you like to see my mask? I use it in my experiments."

He slammed his briefcase on the table and took out a scarecrow mask from within.

"Now, probably not very frightening to a guy like you, but these crazies, they can't stand it."

Carmine looked confused as the doctor slipped the brown sack on.

"So when did the nut take over the nuthouse?"

In one quick movement, the scarecrow sprayed his fear gas into Falcone's face. Cries and pleas escaped the proud mobsters lips as he cowered in fear.

 **"** They scream, and they cry. Much as you're doing now."

After relishing in Falcone's pain, Crane straightened himself up and exited the holding room. He turned causally to the detective and feigned concern.

"Well, he's not faking, not that one. I'll talk to the judge and see if I can get him moved to the secure wing at Arkham. I can't treat him here."

Walking away, Crane felt immense pleasure. The sadistic nature of the scarecrow was satisfied and his wish for vengeance was finally met.

 _I got him Nadia..._

A naïve part of Crane, _Jonathan_ , had hoped that the long sought vengeance would end his need to unleash the scarecrow. All it did was reconfirm how delicious inflicting fear on others was. Now that he hit his most hated target, the scarecrow was invincible.

* * *

The tired doctor shrugged his coat off, hanging it on the wooden rack that matched his equally skinny frame. The toll of Nadia's death extended past his heart and onto his body.

"Well, we did splendid today."

Humming to himself, he entered the small kitchen, pulling out a jar of pumpkin butter from the dilapidated cabinet. A pale, skeletal hand grabbed a stray spoon and set it down on the flimsy wooden dining table. Much of the items occupying scarecrow's dated space swayed as though built from straw. The tiniest motion would have set the furniture crashing, but with Crane's grace, the table didn't so much as shake. While tucking into the jar, he relished in the sweet taste of pumpkin on his tongue. It faintly smelled of a warm spice such as cinnamon. It was the only way he could still feel her...

After finishing dinner, the scarecrow sauntered over to the couch. Some stuffing was falling out from one side of the armrest. In front of the pathetic lounge was a small television. He turned the dial for a usual recap on Gotham news.

"And once again police are out attempting to find the masked vigilante calling himself the batman. No word yet on-"

The scarecrow didn't follow the newscaster as her voice trailed off. Instead he just sat there in silence. Haunted by the memories of his former life. Not his past trauma at the hands of his grandmother and all the small-minded imbeciles. No, his almost life with Nadia, a time when he could have been Jonathan.

"Batman is a hero! A real good guy!"

A small, blonde boy was now on the television. Clapping his hands with wide eyes praising the caped crusader who had been snooping on Crane earlier.

 _Interesting. I thought we took care of this._

 **Pipe down! I'm trying to watch the news!**

"Ma and I used to be afraid of walking downtown, but now we're safe! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

The scarecrow scoffed.

"Oh, children."

Slowly he got up from the comfort of his worn in couch and walked towards a wardrobe near the entrance of his tiny abode. Inside, he fished for a burlap mask and a canister fastened securely to his arm.

"There are no heroes."

As the svelte figure adorned the mask, he took one final look back at the jar of pumpkin butter still sitting on the table.

"The good just gets snuffed out."

The scarecrow opened the door and began his ascent to Gotham. Joining the league of shadows in their search for this benevolent bat.

"All there is...is fear."

~ **END** ~


End file.
